Seven Years Ago
by peachesxdarling
Summary: Garfield and Raven's life is perfect. Except, one thing is missing. Is this young couple ready for the difficult task of parenthood? [Beast Boy & Raven] Rated M for adult situations.
1. Morning darling

**Disclaimer:** **I'm not as creative and wonderful as others and so... I sadly do not own the Teen Titans.  
This story won't be a one shot; therefore it will have more of a plot to it. I will tell everyone this once; I don't do action or fighting very well. So if there is any in this story (I doubt it) it will not be good. Most of my stories will be peaceful and lovey dovey. Don't like it? Then I suggest you find something else to read, for those who do like it... you came to the right spot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Funny how fast seven years can fly by, it seemed like just yesterday that Raven was accepting Beast Boy's proposal. And now… they had been happily married for a little less than two years. Wrapped up in the cream hued comforter, the girl kept dreaming on about how perfect her life was. A wonderful man, a wonderful house, and a wonderful job even if working was hardly something she called wonderful. The only thing they were missing was the whole family image, sure they were married but that hardly made a difference when you didn't have children. 

Her and Gar had talked about it frequently but when it came to getting the job done he seemed to chicken out. It wasn't that they didn't have a sex life, because the one they had was great but Raven just wished that one time they could go without using a condom or her popping the birth control pill. Stirring gently in her sleep and opening her eyes enough to take a peak out the window, looking at the bright sunlight shining over the quiet block of houses. It's morning rays signaling another beautiful day of summer and even more so… the beginning of a Saturday. Rolling over to catch a glimpse of the male sprawled about the bed next to her, shaking her head in the slightest before she shook him gently. A muted moan of stubbornness came from the male; the female only released a sigh before speaking to him.

"Gar… you gotta wake up."

The man only lifted his head from the comfort of his pillow and took a quick glance at the digital clock on his nightstand. Ten o'clock was too early for waking up, especially on a Saturday morning but Raven obviously had different plans about the whole thing. Garfield moaned once more before turning his head to look at the woman and immediately a wave of adoration washed over him. How was it that he, the annoying green shape shifter, was able to pick up a girl like her?

Not only did he date her, but also he made love to her, proposed to her, and married her. Now finding the strength to scoot himself over, greeting her gently with a morning kiss to her supple lips. Raven only followed along with him, smoothing her hand through his olive hair and across his unshaven face. Upon pulling away a chuckle came from the man, now speaking in deep tones. Not only had his body changed in those seven years but also his voice was noticeably deeper, of course that's what happens when you age and now Raven really had something to drool over.

"I'm awake now."

Giving her yet another quick kiss, a spark of electricity ran through his body allowing him the motive to get out of bed. Walking across the toasted brown carpet in nothing but his plaid boxers, attempting to wake himself up fully before he took a shower and all the works. Linking his hands together, bringing them far up over his head and stretching the muscles lining his arms and sides. Raven watched inventively, admiring that he had worked himself hard enough to have those large biceps and the abdominal muscles she loved so much. Relaxing his body as he rummaged through his closet, picking out the outfit of the day so he could begin showering, turning to glance towards the female clothes hanging over his arm.

"Aren't you coming?"

* * *

**Short little chapter, don't you think? I didn't feel like putting the whole thing up here and you'll be happy that I was able to stop it at an appropriate time. Not much of a cliffhanger, though I really didn't plan for it to be considering everyone knows the answer little miss Raven is going to give him. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon once I get some nice reviews.**


	2. Shower romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own freaking anything.  
Chapter two is up and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far and sorry if I sound sort of deadpan right now. Anyway, it's up and it might take a while for chapter three considering I haven't wrote it yet. **

* * *

Garfield had no intention of showering alone this morning. Why go by yourself when you have a beautiful woman with you? Raven flashed him a frivolous grin before springing out of bed, her t-shirt falling back to her waist as she scampered across the floor. And within a second she was already undressing herself in their bathroom, Gar shook his head and walked after her. Laying his things on the marble counter and bringing the shower to life, setting it at a comfortable temperature for the both of them. By the time he had started undressing himself Raven had already completed the task, she now slinked away behind the crimson shower curtain and away from his prying eyes. Damnit. So close but yet… so far. Then again, within a few moments he too had undressed himself and hopped in the shower after her. Garfield's eyes took over as he skimmed over her curvy body, taking in the image before her words snapped him out of his sexual daydreams. 

"You going to stand there all day or what?"

And with that the male walked up to her, snaking his arms around her bare body while the hot water splashed over him. Raven releasing a soft moan as his body came into contact with hers and it wasn't just his arms she felt. But his chest, his hips, his… oh yes this was very nice. Reaching her hands above her, smoothing them through her hair before slipping out of his arms and reaching for the shampoo. No point in wasting valuable hot water just standing in one spot, might as well wash yourself and then enjoy the extra time. Kneading her fingers through her hair, working the shampoo into every lock until the male took over. Raven smiled and turned so he could comfortably take over the task of washing her hair, which he did fairly often.

In the mean time she grabbed a loofa, lathering the lavender body wash into it before she trailed it over every inch of her pale skin. Garfield hardly noticed that she was washing her body; he was so caught up in the feel of washing her hair. It took him a while to realize that her hair was more than clean and that she should rinse. Raven had waited patiently for him to finish and once he had she turned around and tipped her head back to rinse out the remaining shampoo. The male watched with hungry eyes before realizing that he could have her right here if he wanted to. The second she finished soaking her hair, he backed up her to the wall; Raven released a quick grunt in reply to his fast movements. Tracing his lips along the wet skin of her neck, hoping that she would just give herself over to him but with her next words, he knew that she wouldn't.

"Gar, not in the shower."

Garfield sighed in defeat but he still wanted to excite her a bit, perhaps then they could move on over to the bed. His wife had different ideas and dropped her hand to the organ between his legs. Gripping him gently before she ran her fingers along the length of him, hearing a stiff groan in reply she continued on with her massages. Raven knew that he was a sucker for hand jobs and that he wouldn't be able to last long, especially when he supposedly wanted to be in control. Though given a few seconds he was frozen and leaned against her, his lips resting on her shoulder as she ran her fingers along his birthmark located along the line of his pelvis.

Raven could feel the heavy breathing of the man on her shoulder, his large body still pinning her to the wall of the shower. And until he was to move off of her and continue on with washing himself, she would just have to tease him further. Rubbing the pad of her thumb across the tip of him, and that must have done it for she felt a warm substance run down her fingers. Not to mention the deep moan Gar had given due to his throbbing erection. Raven emitted a soft laugh and kissed his shoulder before pulling her hand away from his manhood and speaking coolly to him.

"My poor baby…"

Bringing her hand up caught the attention of the male, and so he turned his head in time to see the female slide her thumb into her mouth. Licking the creamy fluid off her finger before snickering and washing the rest of her hand off with the aide of the running water. Gar only shook his head and secretly craved that Raven wouldn't just clean off her thumb with her tongue. The woman pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before grabbing a washcloth and fetching his own bottle of body wash. During which the male spoke to her whilst grabbing his own shampoo and running it through his damp olive hair.

"Now you owe me later."

The male was beginning to settle down, partly because he knew that Raven teased all the time and partly because he was used to it by now. However when she had first started during his teenage years, she had him humping air. Now, he could patiently wait and enjoy himself knowing that later on he could have all of her and she wouldn't be the one teasing anymore. Raven waved off his threatening words by running the washcloth along his muscular chest, the familiar scent of Old Spice filling the shower and bringing back memories of times they showered together.

It had always been something they did regularly and to be honest, Raven really enjoyed it not to mention it didn't take as long as two separate showers did. Before long the male had been completely cleaned and they were ready to shut off the water. Though before doing so they drove themselves into passionate tongue twisting, this time no seducing and no fondling involved. It was just innocent love without the little extras; and as the hot water dwindled to cold the two rode out their little morning romance.

* * *

**Oh yay, how beautiful. Please read and review, thanks so much guys.**


	3. Tough luck

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.  
All right, sorry for this chapter taking so long. I got caught up with school starting up again. Anyway, I got restless at the end and so my style seemed to change a bit but I'm finding that I like it better. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day really had been wonderful, Raven and Garfield had managed to straighten up the house a bit. Not to mention they were able to spend valuable time together since they didn't have to work today. The afternoon had worn on and night had taken over, the sun finally fading behind the trees but minutes ago and the stars showing themselves throughout the dark sky. Now the male was lying on the bed, television remote in hand and flipping through various channels in attempt to find something to watch. There had always been fights about how he never stayed on one for more than two seconds unless a game was on. Though with Raven in the bathroom, he was fully exercising his right to be a pain in the ass. The female however had different plans for tonight, ones that didn't include staying up until the wee hours of morning watching reruns of the Cosby Show due to the lack of something to better to watch. Running a brush through her now shoulder length hair, getting herself ready to go out to her husband. Licking her lips and slipping the form-fitting black nightgown over her curvy body, admiring herself in the mirror and making sure that nothing was hanging out. Finally she nodded to confirm what she looked like; only afterwards did she let her raised lyrics be given to him. 

"Turn it off Garfield."

The male arched a brow and shook off what his wife had said, muting the television and releasing a sigh. There was no way he was giving up a night of watching his favorite shows just because she didn't want to listen to them. Gar stretched a bit before speaking back to her as well, raising his voice so that she could hear him through the closed bathroom door.

"Why?"

With that the female swung the door open and leaned against its frame, immediately Gar's eyes swept over her body. Raven kept a sexy smirk on her features as she watched him take a good look at what he was up against. The male then clicked off the television and tossed the remote off the bed as the woman walked up to him. This was surely a reason to turn it off, rather than her just wanting him too. Raven crawled up over the male, only stopping once she had reached his hips and now straddling over him. Thankfully he was only clad in his boxers and it wouldn't take much to get him out of his clothes though she wanted to take it slow at first. Just to get him excited perhaps. Gar drew back a large breath and ran his hands along the silk material covering her sides and hips. She reacted by roughly grinding her body along him, and was rewarded with a soft moan and the man's staggered words.

"Damn woman."

Raven emitted a soft chuckle and soon scooted down a bit, taking his boxers along with. Obviously she couldn't handle him being clothed any longer and once the item was slipped off his body she smirked and hovered over him once more. Gar moved his hands to slip beneath her own lingerie but she swatted at his hands and shook her head. The male responded with a pout but the female just sat back on his groin. Though he felt something that shocked him at first but later he gave her a smug grin. It appeared that Raven wasn't wearing anything beneath her nightgown, and her womanhood now pressed against him. Licking his lips as she began to gently thrust herself against him, and soon enough he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the girl at the hips and forcefully flipping her over, now looming above her with a threatening smile on his features. Skimming his palms beneath her nightie, feeling the smooth, hot skin against his fingers before he pulled that enticing dress right over her head. Thus leaving her bare and beautiful underneath him.

"Much better."

The male's words were winded though he still had enough energy in him to reach over to the nightstand. Opening the drawer and fishing around for a moment before he brought out that small package. Now preparing himself to open it so he could sheath himself though he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. Looking down to the girl and noticing her worried gaze. Raven didn't want them to use the condom this time and it wasn't because she was on birth control. They had been talking about a child for quite some time and she thought that they might as well start back them up.

"I don't want to use it this time." speaking to him in hushed tones, though full of concern.

"Why not?" the male wasn't quite sure why Raven didn't want to use the condom considering they used it all the time. Perhaps it did have something to do with her using birth control, though he couldn't be sure until she spoke back to him. Raven however didn't know how to tell him she wanted a child, at first she figured that having kids wasn't something on her priority list but now… it was different.

"Because… I want a baby…" Raven's words trailed off as she took the wrapped condom from his hand and tossed it elsewhere. She really did hope that he would understand even though he had seemed hell bent on not getting her pregnant. The weird expression on the male's face didn't seem to comfort her and she was afraid that he would tell her no, again. Last time she had suggested them having sex without protection he only stated it was a bad idea and had left Raven heartbroken. Why didn't he want a child? Was there something so bad about having a family that he would do anything to keep them from having one? It was a new sort of rejection that she never thought she would have to go through. First she thought she couldn't love someone and be loved in return because of the demon inside of her, and now she obviously couldn't have children either.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun. What will happen? Read & Review my lovelies!**


End file.
